1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ranking display method for a game machine for indicating and displaying a score obtained by a player on the game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a ranking display system has been employed which, using a home page of internet or the like, accepts a registration of score from a player and indicates the score. A player who wishes indication on the home page connects to internet using a personal computer or the like to access a home page which is performing ranking indication by communication software for WWW (world wide web) called a browser. Here, when the player inputs the player's name and a score from a personal computer, a server storing the home page accepts the inputted name and score and describes them on the home page. The home page is a document written in HTML language (hyper text makeup language) in which, when a home page document of personal computer is transferred, the document is displayed in the form of an ordinary text by the function of the browser.
Since a prior art ranking display system merely accepts a score and name from a player and displays them, the player must access frequently to the home page in order to know whether or not there is a change in ranking of its own.
When an increased number of persons access to the home page, a burden is exerted on the server accepting the accesses, and there may occur a case where the player cannot easily access to the server of the home page.